


Rough

by Whitelupa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fanfiction, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitelupa/pseuds/Whitelupa
Summary: The war is over and Harry Potter is trying to adjust to a normal life with his new friend Annabelle and her husband, Remus Lupin. Of course...nothing ever goes as planned, not with a cub on the way for the happy couple. However, Remus struggles with his lycanthropy.





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little piece about my oc Annabelle and Remus Lupin. A ongoing joke between friends that they are truly beauty and the beast. I have a much longer fanfiction than this i am hesitant on posting. But this is something I rather enjoyed as a "what if" so enjoy :}

Lupin groaned in his bedroom, he was feeling very sexually frustrated. It was only partially his fault, it came with the unfortunate infliction, lycanthropy. He always seemed to get a little feral when he picked up the scent of a female in heat. Lycanthropy was a burden in this way, heightened senses. Lupin found himself move into the bathroom and splash some cold water on his face. He stared into the mirror. 

His eyes were yellow one minute and the next they were back to that familiar green. He struggled not to let the beast come out. The potion wouldn’t protect him from primal instincts. “Go and find yourself a bitch to fuck” the beast said in his head. “No! Are you mad!” Lupin growled back, lowly. 

It was then that the door opened, his worse fear coming true, a female entered his room. “Remus?” the brunette woman with the scar over her right eye asked. She brought him a bowl of soup and a cup of tea. “Rem?” Anna called for him. Lupin composed himself before he meandered out of the room, hands in his pockets. “Ah, there you are. I brought you dinner” Anna smiled at him. Lupin watched her and he nodded, “Thank you Miss Bloom” he said. Anna looked at him, cocking her head to the side, “You okay?” she inquired. Remus had taken the bowl to eat and avoided eye contact with her until she looked at him. “Remus? Are you okay?” she asked again. Lupin looked up at her, “Hmm? Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” he inquired. “You called me by my last name” she laughed. 

That had not occurred to Lupin, perhaps it was because he was trying to prevent the beast from becoming turned on by Anna. He liked this woman a lot, but the last thing she needed was the beast to take her and claim her. However, Anna had a wonderful aroma coming from her, it was her natural scent. It smelt of cherry blossoms and spring, how enticing it was for the man. He stared at Anna, in a sort of trance as the beast surfaced. 

“Take her already, fuck her” the beast rumbled. “No, I won’t do that to her!” Lupin growled back. “This bitch wants you, you can see it in her eyes” the beast was persistent. “This woman was made for you...and you were made for her. She is wolfish and WE are wolfish” he was really trying to entice him. Lupin didn’t know how much longer he could resist the urge, especially with the way Anna was looking at him right now. 

Anna smiled, “See something you like, handsome?” she murmured. Lupin shook his head, “No. No...thank you for dinner.” Anna chuckled and watched him more, moving towards the bed. “How was your day?” he inquired. Anna shrugged, “Well...it could have been better. I must say I enjoy it alot more here than I do back home. Especially teaching...a lot of the teachers I find very interesting...especially that damn Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor...he’s a dreamboat” she said. It was as if that was enough fuel to feed the fire for the beast. 

“Take her you fucking idiot!” he growled and Lupin found he could no longer resist that primal urge. He looked at her sternly before he came close to her and he removed his hands from his pockets and he pulled her close by the waist. “Tell me about this professor” he said in a deeper voice than normal. Anna grinned and looked into his eyes, but when he spoke, something felt off to her. “Well...he has this wonderful voice...so deep so masculine...and his shoulders are so broad. Albeit...he has a furry little problem. But I like dangerous men...and his eyes...so deep and green…” she said. The man chuckled, “Tell me more….” he growled lowly and he forced his lips against her’s, kissing roughly. She moaned into his mouth and he growled deeply and throatily. “Rem…” the woman murmured longingly, breaking the kiss. He looked at her, there was a viciousness in his eyes. “Get on the bed.Now.” he said sternly. Anna looked at him, a grin plastered on her face once more, “Mmmn...demanding, I like it..” she said as he pushed her back on the bed. The beast shed his shirt and his trousers and he grabbed her legs, pulling her close to his body. He forced his fingers, roughly, into her pants and pulled downwards. He crawled over her, forcing her shirt up and over her head, but she complied willingly. However...she had no idea what she was in for.

“So...now what dar-AH!” she yelped off guard as he forced her over onto her back. His hands roughly traced her sides and scars. “Tell me about that professor” he demanded as he forced his hands into the waistband of her undies and pulled down. Something wasn’t right about this and she shuddered worriedly. “Tell me!” he demanded more as he forced his boxers off, freeing his erection from its cage. “I...I..” she couldn’t speak as he forced her close to his body, smacking her. She yelped and eyes grew wide, “Remus...please stop being so rough…” she murmured. “Tell.Me.About.The.Professor.” he demanded and placed one arm around her, cupping her lower stomach. “I...I liked him...alot but now I’m starting to think otherwise!” she yelped as he thrust forward and slammed himself into her. She also caved beneath him, he wrapped his other arm around her neck and she avoided eye contact with him, staring down at the bed in fright. She shuddered in fright, “R-Remus…” she whined. The beast thrust hard into her and she shivered with fear, eyes growing wide it reminded her of Acario. “Remus stop! Please stop it hurts!” she cried. He growled lowly and she cried, shivering. It was only then that he was with clarity. 

Lupin looked down and breathed heavily, he had let the monster take control. He felt good, but something was wrong. He looked down to see the beautiful body shivering beneath him and the crying woman. “Anna….no…” he thought to himself. The man removed his arm from around her neck and as she had her face buried into his bed sheets buried his face in the back of her neck and he stopped his movements. “Anna” he murmured into the back of her neck so brokenly and he wrapped his arms around her, not in a violent embrace but a loving one. She shuddered and couldn’t stop the tears. “Remus...why..” she cried. “Anna...Anna dear please...I’m sorry..I’m so sorry..” he only said. He kissed the back of her neck frantically, his way of forgiveness, the only other way he knew how to say sorry. “It...hurts...why…” she cried. The man couldn’t take seeing her like this, so he removed himself and she hid her face. She curled into the fetal position and cried. He held out a hand to touch her, but it was the last thing he knew she would want from him. He caressed her side, the beast having let him be himself for a minute, and she winced at his touch. He draped an arm over her, “Anna...please I didn’t…” he stopped to stare at all the scars all over her body. It was no question, she had every right to be afraid of a man loving her too much.   
She tucked her knees tighter against her body and he wanted her to stop crying so bad, so horribly. He wrapped both his arms around her and he pulled her close. “Don’t touch me!” she cried. It broke his heart, she was so frightened, terrified of him. The woman had let him in, entrusted him with her darkest secrets and now...he had broken her trust all for the sake of his sexual pleasure. “Anna, please...please dear I’m sorry. Anna, I love you...please..” he begged brokenly. She shook as he pulled her into his lap and close to him. “Anna please...I love you…” he murmured and she shuddered as he wrapped his arms around her protectively, his whole body for that matter. 

“Please Anna, I would never hurt you, my dear please…” he whimpered, he felt like crying himself. She hid her face in his shoulder, her arms tucked close to her body, she felt his erection against her stomach. She had not been this afraid since Acario four years ago. Remus thought for a long time on how he should try to comfort her. But the beast returned…”You had her and you let her go!” he spat. Lupin growled, “I didn’t want to hurt her!” Lupin found himself kiss her neck, trailing them up to her jawline. “Anna...I love you…” he said deeply. It was not him but part of it was. The woman shuddered as he kissed her, gripping her sides with his strong hands and he laid her down. He looked into her eyes with his powerful ones, a stern expression on his face. He kissed her stomach, trailing those kisses to her breasts, taking the time to suck on a nipple whilst massaging the other breast. She moaned and whined, she was afraid but at the same time aroused. “Rem please no…” she whimpered. He glanced up at her before he stopped sucking her nipple and trailed the kisses up her chest and neck. He grabbed her legs and spread them, pulling her close and his erection prodded her entrance. “No…” she whimpered. The man growled lightly and huffed before he thrusted forward and she yelped. Her walls clenched his length and he threw his head back, she was so warm, wet, and silky. “Nnng...dear..” the beast groaned. Anna panted and watched through bloodshot eyes. He growled and slowly started to thrust into her before he claimed her mouth in a kiss. 

“What...do you like about the professor” he asked as he kissed her neck. The woman groaned, “S-Smart…..h-handsome…” she whimpered as he thrusted into her hard. “Mmm...what else…” he asked with the same slightly deeper voice. “H-He...was k-kind...I t-trusted him…” she whimpered. “I’m still here Anna...dear please..” Lupin thought in the mind of the beast. She whimpered, feeling incredibly sore. This beast felt no sorrow for her, all he wanted was to get high. The creature found himself bite her shoulder and she yelped digging her nails into his back and scratching, it drew blood. “AAHHH!” Lupin screamed in this creature’s head. The beast continued his serpentine motion into her body. “St-Stop!” Anna cried. She suddenly screamed feeling the creature slam into her once more. He was so close to release, but she wasn’t getting any of it as he snarled and pulled out, spilling his contents on her lower stomach and the bed. He huffed and looked down at her with a snort. She grabbed a pillow and hid her face. Lupin regained control and he stared at her. 

Lupin groaned feeling blood drip down his back. He also saw the vicious bite mark on her neck. He found himself crawl over her and he grabbed the pillow. “Anna...please….dear I’m sorry. This isn’t me...I told you I was a dangerous man..” it was him, that familiar voice. “Remus…” she cried. He wrapped his arms around her and he pulled the pillow off of her face. He looked her in the eyes, “Oh dear...I’m so sorry…” he murmured seeing her tears. He looked at her and she looked away and shut them tightly. He kissed her lips gently before nuzzling his nose into the side of her neck and he kissed the bite marks he had left on her skin. “Anna please...please….you take the pain away...I adore you….please…” he murmured. The woman whined, “Why...did you do that..” “I can’t...control...him sometimes..” Lupin replied. The woman cried into his neck and he caressed a hand down her side. “You wouldn’t want me...shouldn’t want me...I don’t blame you…” he said. He kissed her cheek and buried his face in the side of her face. “Remus...I don’t want him…I want you…” she said. “It's hard..to resist him..” he said. Very suddenly he growled deeply, he knew what was coming. “I’m...still here…” he said. 

Anna shuddered as he looked down at her intimidatingly. He grabbed her and very gently flipped her. “Lupin’s bitch…” he growled lowly and he licked her cheek. She shuddered with a yelp. He loomed over her before pressing close. She shuddered as he nibbled at her neck and shoulder, kissing the back of her neck and growled as his erection prodded at her ass. She shuddered and hid her face as he snarled and forced himself inside. She groaned and found herself on her knees and elbows, at his demand. He thrusted into her before he repeated the actions from earlier. He wrapped an arm around to cup her stomach in his hand and the other arm around her neck. “Please...please stop..” Anna whimpered. Lupin struggled for control, it pained him, but if this creature wanted Anna he was going to make sure he was the one to taint her and not the creature. Very suddenly he gained some clarity. 

Lupin could see cleared as his vision returned and he unwrapped his arm from around Anna’s neck and he groaned feeling her warm, tight insides. He slowed his thrusts and it made Anna stop whining. “R-Remus?” she asked in a whimper. The hand he had removed from her neck now was used to support her, he could see her shaking. He kissed the back of her neck, trailing them down over her shoulders. “Remus…” she gasped. The hand cupping her belly caressed the skin, rubbing, feeling not only her skin but his member inside. “Remus…” she whined. He felt shaky, tingly in his nethers. However, he wasn't like the creature, he wasn’t pulling out. He suddenly pressed so close to her and he held her close, “AHH!” she cried. “NNNGGAH!” he cried. Both of them panted as she felt her belly grow warm with his sperm as it tainted her insides, coating her womb. “R-Remus?…” she breathed. He rubbed her belly as he came, feeling it grow warm. “It’s me...Anna…” he murmured and he lay down with her in his arms, spooning her, member still inside. “Remus..” she half purred as he rubbed her bloated stomach. She nuzzled her face back into the crook of his neck as he petted her belly. “Remus…” she murmured as he kissed her neck. He gifted her seed and that was more than enough for her to forgive him. “Have my cubs Anna…” he murmured groggily. “Only yours...my love…” she murmured. His seed seeped from her entrance and his cock twitched as he fell limp. Both of them fell asleep moments later. 

Remus slept soundly as she suddenly stirred. She looked at him and ran a hand down his side before she moved from bed to slip into his bathroom to bathe. She sighed and started the shower up and stepped inside. She shivered as the water trailed down her back. She started to wash herself. However, outside, Remus was sleeping before his eyes opened suddenly. He heard the shower go on and he knew immediately where Anna was. He sat up from the bed and he moved towards the shower. However, it wasn’t him, not this time. The door opened and Anna hummed as she washed herself, running her hands through her hair. She suddenly stopped and lowered her hands, “Rem?” she murmured, sensing someone. The curtain was suddenly parted and Remus stepped into the shower. She looked at him and he moved close. She felt nervous, this was not her lover. He looked at her sternly, his member was erect as he saw her naked body. “On your knees” he demanded in a slightly deeper voice. The woman was hesitant before he pulled her down. She looked up at him before she moved close and her tongue grazed the head. “Nnnn…” he groaned before she slowly ran her thumb over the head, gripping. “Rougher” he growled again. Anna trailed her tongue agonizingly slow across the head again before she took it in her mouth and started to suck the head. 

The beast groaned as he looked down and watched her suck and it only turned him on. He grabbed the back of her head and forced her to suck harder. She coughed for several minutes before he released his hold. The woman stopped in her antics and stared up at him, glaring, boy was she fiery. He grinned and found himself pull her to her feet and he kissed her roughly, forcing his lips against her as he took her hands in his own and forced her back against the shower. The water from the showerhead rained down on them both, their bangs getting in their faces. He held both of her hands above her head in one powerful hand while the other traveled down her side to between her legs. He parted them before teasing her lips. 

She moaned into his mouth and shut her eyes tightly. He forced two fingers inside her, simulating the motion of thrusting. He stopped kissing her, in which she moaned like the slut she was. He thrust his fingers inside her more before moving them in circles. “Fuck…” Anna moaned. “Heh...like that? Want more?” he growled in reply. “Nnn...Remus…” she groaned. The beast smiled and he kissed her roughly again before he removed his fingers. He looked down at his fingers, coated in her juices. He had to taste that, so much as licking his fingers. She looked away shyly with a blush, “Sweet...succulent..” he murmured and nibbled the side of her neck and closed her eyes. He used both hands to force her legs apart, almost making her lose her balance and he pressed close, shoving his member inside. “Ahh!” she yelped and he picked her up in his strong arms. He forced her back against the shower and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “No...no…” she whimpered. “I’m here…” Remus growled lowly, not the beast. But suddenly a deeper growl erupted, the beast and him fighting for dominance and a mate. She moaned against her better wishes and whined. He thrust up into her with a primal snarl and he licked her neck before he bit her neck again. She dug her fingers into his back once more, once again drawing blood. Both man and beast snarled and bit down harder on her neck as they thrusted into her. Eventually Remus took control, but the primal urges were still there, the beast showing he wasn’t completely free of him. 

The man thrust harder into her before he pulled her so close and he growled into her neck. She hissed and bit his shoulder and he yelled. He thrust harder still into her, feeling shaky, before he slammed up into her and pulled her close as she wrapped her legs tight around him and her arms. “AHHH!” she cried. “GAAH!” he screamed and panted heavily burying his face into her neck. He allowed her to stand as he came inside her. She had her arms wrapped around his neck for support as she panted. He caressed her sides, he could feel her belly grow warm, full of him. After a few moments he breathed, “I’m sorry….I shouldn’t have been so rough...you didn’t deserve that…” he murmured into her neck. “Rem…” she moaned as his seed dripped from her lips down his member to the floor. His cock throbbed inside her and she looked at him with a whine. He looked at her, his powerful eyes, before he kissed her and she kissed him back moaning into his mouth. 

“Rem...oh Rem…” she moaned. The man slowly removed himself from her and they both groaned. “How did it feel?” He inquired. “Like a dream...but everything I wanted in life…” she murmured. “Hmm, tell me about this professor you fancy?” he inquired. Anna hummed, rubbing his shoulders, “Well...he’d handsome for one. His green eyes are to die for. And his shoulders, so broad. Mm...his skin is so calloused and rough. He has a brilliant mind and good taste in clothing. He has a furry little problem bit it makes him even more attractive” she said. “What else?” He inquired trailing his hands down her sides slowly, to her thighs. “Mmn, he’s so good with his hands. And he’s such a lover...fantasize about him all the time…” she murmured. Remus pulled her close, she groaned feeling his flaccid member. “Remus..” she murmured. “Do you love that old dog?” He inquired. 

“Oh yes...of course…” she replied. He kissed her neck as he pressed one of his legs between her legs. She groaned and he kissed her to stifle the groans. He broke the kiss and his eyes were closed as he panted. Anna looked at him blissfully, “Rem..”

“Do you love...him enough...to have his cubs?” He inquired between pants. “No one but him” she murmured in reply. With that he spread her legs and shoved himself back inside, although he was flaccid. “Mmnmn” she groaned and he kissed her. He wrapped one arm around her to pull her close whilst the other pumped his shaft. “Rem…” she moaned and kissed his neck. “My dear..” he replied gently thrusting up into her. “Remus...please…” she whined. “Of course...yes dear..” he murmured. Anna whined as he thrust up into her, the sound of skin smacking was loud. He kissed her and moaned into his mouth louder 

Remus felt tingly in his nethers and he wrapped his other arm around her. The man very suddenly thrust up into her, slamming into her, and she screamed. “REMUS!” she cried as he gritted his teeth and buried his head in the side of her neck. “Mmmmn!” He exclaimed loudly. He panted and she panted as she cupped the back of his head in her hands. He felt her belly grow warm and he caressed her sides. His seed seeped out if her entrance down his member to the shower floor. Remus moved his face from her neck to look into her eyes so lovingly. “What...a wonderful woman…” he breathed. Anna smiled, “For an even more wonderful man” she replied. “Hmm…” he hummed and hesitantly caressed her belly. She smiled at him, a purr escaping her throat. 

“You know...that old dog isn’t so bad” she breathed. “No..he still has it in him. But he doesn’t deserve such a wonderful woman.” “Oh yes he does...he deserves that and happiness...and to have his cubs...and to be free..” she murmured in reply. Remus lamented on the thought of cubs. He didn’t think he would ever be happy and find someone willing to bear them, he was simply old. But not Anna, she liked the older men, and she was healthy and young and so fertile to be capable of bearing his cubs. All he had to do was supply seed, and he did. She kissed him and he kissed back. 

They found each other in the same place a month later and horribly in love. She kissed him and he kissed her lovingly back. His arms wrapped around her as he thrusted upwards gently into her. “Rem…” she breathed. He kissed her neck before he groaned and claimed her mouth. She kissed back before moaning into his mouth and he moaned into her’s as he blew his load inside her much like before. She whimpered as his cum seeped from her lips and down his shaft to the floor. The water from the shower drifted down both of their backs. “Rem...I never get tired of you…” she murmured. He looked at her and squeezed her shoulders before his hands traveled down her sides and cradled her back in his hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you” he murmured. Anna smiled and nuzzled her face into his neck. 

Remus’ hands traveled south tracing her curves before he pressed close to her body. She smiled and he nuzzled the side of her face as she wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her neck and she purred. It was perfect, but there was more, her bloated stomach was bloated for more reasons that just his recent release. Remus found himself kicked in the abs and he looked down. His hands moved to her belly, caressing the skin. Yes, he had a cub, and he felt happy. “Did you...ever think you’d be here?” She inquired. Remus looked up at her, “You know...have a wife...a cub…” she murmured. Remus sighed and cupped her cheek, “No. It never occurred to me.” Anna smiled as Remus was kicked in the abs again by his cub. “Such an active one...must really want to meet you…” she murmured. 

Remus caressed her belly with one of his hands. “Hmm...well...I bet she’s going to be beautiful like her mother…” “Or handsome like his father…” she replied. The baby kicked again and Anna sighed. “Our little cub…” she murmured happily. “Our little cub” Remus repeated and he kissed her neck. “Thank you Anna...for giving me this..” he murmured. Anna smiled, “I love you...there’s no other man whose children I would rather have than yours” she replied. “I’m so old, so dangerous, so poor...and yet you loved me” he said. Anna nodded, “You’re not old...or too dangerous...or poor...I love you for you, my husband.” 

The woman was combing her hair as Remus lay in bed reading a book. He glanced away from his reading and watched his pregnant wife. He closed his book and set it down on the bed before swinging his legs off the side of the bed and getting up. She moved out of the bathroom and took her bathrobe off, exposing her shoulders as she wore nothing but her tank top and her underwear. He came over to her as she looked in the mirror in their room. He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled as he rest his head on her shoulder. “We make a lovely couple, Don’t you think Rem?” she asked looking at their reflections in the mirror. He sighed and looked down at her stomach, his hands moved under her shirt to caress it. She shuddered feeling his calloused hands touch her sensitive belly. She placed her hands on his. “Rem? Are you okay?” she asked. Remus sighed and he felt their cub kick the palms of his hands. “I’m alright but...this worries me” he said. “The baby?” she inquired. Remus nodded and he let go of her. “This is frowned upon it’s...unnatural…” he murmured moving over to the window and looking out at the moon. Anna looked down at her stomach and rubbed it before she moved over to Remus. 

“Rem, it's not wrong.”

“Werewolves just...do not have children. I endanger you and the cub” he said. Anna moved towards him, “Remus...I love you.” He did not look at her, “I’m used to disappearing, moving from place to place. Anna I cannot...this is wrong..” he said. Anna watched him, “Remus...I love you, you deserve everything. A wife, a child, a loving family to have and hold.” Remus found himself break down and start to cry, he must have really been troubled. “Remus, baby, look at me” Anna said and she moved to him. She took his head in her hands and she looked at him. “Remus, breathe baby, please…” she begged. He cried, shutting his eyes tightly. “Remus…” Anna said and she grabbed his hands and placed them on her belly. “Remus...just feel…” she said. After a few moments the small growing cub in her belly kicked at her father’s touch. Remus stopped his sobbing and he sniffled before he rubbed his hands against her belly. 

“Just feel...don’t say anything. See? It's okay. You’re okay and I’m okay…” she said soothingly. Remus felt the cub kick in Anna’s stomach and he leaned down to kiss her belly. “Daddy’s here...Daddy’s alright..” Anna spoke to her baby. Remus rubbed her belly more, “I’m here...its okay...I’m here…” he said quietly. “If you’re quiet you can hear the baby speak” she said. Remus fell silent and he closed his eyes, hands still on her belly.

“Daddy” 

He heard the small voice of the female child and he was astounded. Anna smiled when their door opened and Harry came in. “Harry” Anna said a bit taken off guard. “Is now a bad time? I can come back” he said. Harry had been taken in by Remus and Anna, they treated him like a son. “No, no...you’re alright” Remus said moving from his spot. Harry held a paper in his hands, “I was wondering if you could sign this...one of you at least” he said. Anna and Remus shared a glance before Anna took the paper to read it. “I um...also need to buy books and replace my wand..” Harry added. Anna looked at him, “Okay, sure, we’ll get it done” she said and handed the paper to Remus. Remus moved over to his desk and he took one of his quills and signed the paper. He turned around and handed it back to Harry. It was odd to Harry, Remus and Anna would sign just about anything for him, no questions asked. It was new for him, to have such freedom he never had with the Dursleys. Harry looked down at the paper and then he looked at Remus and Anna, it was odd for him, they were his friends and now they had become his legal guardians. He had no problem trying to call Anna “Mom” but to call Remus “Dad” was something odd for him. “I suppose I better start dinner, hm?” Anna suggested and she kissed Remus’ cheek before moving out of the room past Harry. 

Harry nodded to Remus before he left and followed Anna downstairs. Anna was already starting on dinner, cooking some kind of soup. Harry took a seat at the table and he watched Anna cut up vegetables. Harry was lost in thought, “H-Hey Anna?” He asked. The woman glanced up at him, “Hmm?” “I um...I can’t thank you enough” he said. Anna smiled, “You’re welcome, son” she replied. Anna put the diced celery in the pot on the stove as Remus came down. The man took a seat, grabbing the newspaper. Their home was medium sized, not real fancy, but it worked. “Muggle couple murdered again. A shame really” he said. Anna sighed, “These murders never end.” She grabbed a cloth to wipe down the countertop with. “Remus, are you teaching this year?” Harry inquired. Remus nodded, “Yes, defense against the dark arts, Anna too. Although I heavily encouraged her not to” he said sternly. 

“Remus, just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I cannot teach” she said. “I am only looking out for your well being” he replied tossing the paper down. Anna sighed, “What do you think is going to happen? The baby is fine. She’s more than fine, she’s great!” Anna insisted. “I don’t want you to be the next muggle murdered!” he yelled. Anna stared at him, “Is that all I am to you? A muggle?” She sighed and moved out of the kitchen. “Dear, of course not…” Remus replied. Anna came back in with some plates. Harry took the paper and he started looking through the classifieds. 

“Remus, I am fine!” Anna and him were going back and forth before they both sighed and looked at Harry. “So Harry...are you playing quidditch this year?” Anna asked. Harry looked at her, “I um..yeah.” “Guess you’ll need a new broom then” Anna said. “Um...how are we going to afford all this?” He inquired. Anna and Remus didn’t have much money, “We’ll manage” she said with a smile. “If I have to pick up more work, I will” Remus said. “That’s not going to be necessary, dearest, we’ll make it work” Anna said reassuringly. “Anna? Do you think I should get another owl or a ferret this time?” Harry inquired. 

Anna shrugged cutting up more veggies. “Hard to say really...ferrets are not able to fly.” She looked up, “Why not take Stella with you? She has nothing better to do” Anna said. On a perch near the window was Anna’s pet white and cyan owl, Stella. She was cleaning her feathers before she hooed and looked at Anna. “Yes, I’m talking about you” Anna answered. Stella cackled in a mocking manner, “Hey! I don’t mock you! Bloody bird..” she cussed. Anna put more veggies in the stew before grabbing a package of stew meat out of the fridge. “Oh dear, you know me well” Remus jested. Anna looked at him, “I know if there’s no meat in it you won’t eat it” she replied. “Just remember dear, I like my steaks on the raw side” he said with a laugh. 

“I hope Lyra isn’t as picky as you” Anna said. “Lyra?” Harry inquired. “That's what we’ve decided to name her” Anna said touching her belly. “Its a girl?” He added. Anna nodded, “Yes.” She continued to cook whilst Remus drank some tea. Harry grabbed the dishes and brought them over to Anna who filled them with stew. She then sat down to eat. “I usually don’t eat meat...but the hormones are making me crave it. Probably your daughter at work..” Anna said to Remus. The man smiled, “Would you have her any other way?” 

“Heh..no” Anna replied. 

After they were done eating Anna was cleaning dishes and Remus was reading a book. Harry was petting Stella when Anna winced. Remus looked up from his reading, “Dear?” He asked. He got up and came over to her. “She’s uh...rowdy..” Anna said. Remus wrapped his arms around her and he touched her belly. “Lyra...you behave, you’re upsetting your mother”’ he said. Harry watched the loving couple and he smiled. “I say...we should all get some rest. We’ll go get your supplies tomorrow, Harry” Anna said. “O-Oh...thank you...Anna. And thank you...Remus..” Harry said with a smile. 

The couple started towards the stairs, “Harry, we love you, don’t be so bashful…” Anna smiled before she kissed his forehead. She headed upstairs to sleep with Remus in tow. It was quiet for a while…

Harry was downstairs in front if the fireplace reading a book when he heard a commotion. He looked around before his eyes fell on the door. It sounded like someone was scratching on it. He watched intently before getting up. He drew closer and closer and he extended a hand, to open the door. He was about to grab the handle when the door burst open and Hermione and Ron came in with George. “Harry!” Ron exclaimed and hugged him. “Ron, Hermione...George? What are you doing here!? You have to be quiet! Anna and Remus will kill me if they find you here!” Harry said worriedly in a hushed voice. 

“Mum and Dad are fixing the house so we can’t stay. Since Remus and Anna are working this year I figured they could bring us” Ron said. “Wrong” Harry replied. 

Meanwhile Anna and Remus were lying in bed, Remus had an arm draped over Anna. He was wearing just his underwear and Anna was wearing her panties and a tank top. Remus’ hand rubbed her belly as they slept. 

“Come on guys! Anna is pregnant!” Harry tried to get the lot to settle down. 

Anna groaned in her sleep, hearing some noise. “Mmm...Rem?” 

“Hmmm?” He questioningly moaned in his sleep. 

“Someone is downstairs…” she murmured. 

“Its Harry…”

“S’More then Harry...luv…” Anna replied groggily. 

Remus groaned and he stirred in bed and got up to go see what was wrong. Anna smiled in her sleep before she got up and followed her husband.

“Guys come on…” Harry complained as Ron and George raided the fridge. “Well well, what do we have here” Anna said. Harry gulped and he spun around to find Anna and Remus on the stairs. “You know, it’s not polite to invite yourselves in..hmm?” Remus said. “Professor Lupin, Mr and Mrs. Weasley are fixing the burrow, and we figured since you and Annabelle are teaching this year, we could accompany both of you” Hermione explained. Anna and Remus shared a look, “I don’t see a problem with it dearest” she murmured. Remus sighed and he looked at the children before rubbing his face, “Well alright then...but get plenty of sleep. Up bright and early tomorrow” he said and turned around to go back upstairs. Anna smiled as Harry with a wink before she followed Remus back to bed. It was certainly going to be a VERY interesting school year.


End file.
